Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a cartoon character from Warner Bros. Studios. She is a very attractive, unbearably beautiful and insanely sexy female tomboy anthropomorphic rabbit and has been established as having a romantic involvement with Bugs Bunny, as well as being his main love interest and girlfriend. She has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a yellow tank top, purple shorts and a rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes and she is 3'2" tall. Lola is voiced by Kath Soucie in her first appearance (in the 1996 American live-action/animated film Space Jam), and by Britt McKillip in the animated film Baby Looney Tunes. Lola first appears in the film Space Jam, in which she is voiced by Kath Soucie. Lola's basketball skills got her a spot on the Tune Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battled the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. The Toon Squad was victorious, and Lola kindled a romance with Bugs. Although she had turned down his earlier advances, she saw him in a new light after he heroically saved her from injury by shoving her out of the path of a belly-flopping Monstar, getting himself painfully squashed. She thanks Bugs by giving him a kiss. At the end of the movie, they are officially a couple; when Michael Jordan tells Bugs to stay out of trouble, Bugs assures him he will (which prompts him to kiss Lola again). Lola excitedly cheers and pulls down a curtain, transitioning to the next scene of the movie. Personality Despite her attractiveness, beauty and sexiness, Lola becomes very agitated and vengeful when she is referred to as "doll". This trait was originally taken from the character Barb Wire (played by Pamela Anderson]), who has the same reaction from being called "babe". In early concept art it reveals that Babs Bunny, a rabbit character from Warner Bros “Tiny Toon Adventures’” design was if not inspired at least was thought upon while designing Lola Bunny. In the art above, production notes Lola’s change in appearance from promotional designs to the one used in Space Jam by commenting. Subsequent Appearances Following Space Jam, Lola has regularly appeared in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes comic published by DC Comics, and an adorable infant version of her is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. Other appearances include her role as the reporter in the direct-to-video movie "Tweety's High-Flying Adventure" and as a playable character in the game Looney Tunes Racing, both released in 2000. Lola Bunny was also featured in a webtoon on looneytunes.com, entitled "Dating Dos and Don'ts." During this webtoon, in the form of a fifties educational film, Bugs Bunny attempts to take Lola out on a date, but Elmer Fudd and Lola's disapproving dad (voiced by Tom Kenny) interfere. The short ends with Elmer crashing on top of Lola's dad, and Lola continuing to kiss Bugs passionately. Lola has returned for "The Looney Tunes Show". In the show, Kristen Wiig lends her voice to the character. Gallery 1048991-l_88365ec836c045d0a52ba52874bdda3f.jpg|Lola and Bugs 1048992-l_dc5777efff8740fa8f69c06f89f0de57.jpg|Bugs kissing Lola 1048993-l_f18aaa1307be459a8321d6fb4ed6f842.jpg|Lola kissing Bugs |} Category:Female Category:Blonde Hair Category:Tomboys Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:In love Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Tricksters Category:Attractive Female Category:Animals Category:American Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Rabbit Category:Ponytailed characters